


You Didn't

by Lifotni



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifotni/pseuds/Lifotni
Summary: She could see the steps to their apartment as she crossed and she pulled out her phone again, just as her audios spun to the sound of a rumbling engine.Her optics widened. “No… You didn’t,” was the only words her voice box could utter.





	You Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> Its about time I put these somewhere.

It was something that had been eluded to in conversation many times, especially when one raced by the apartment while they were sitting on the little balcony. 

Then it was a joke at first that their savings could be allotted to a down payment, but then the dreaded factor of being realistic would ebb in and the subject would be dropped… That is, till the next motorcycle’s engine would practically vibrate the glass in one of two windows in their apartment. 

They could dream though…

______________________________________

Ariel called Orion again, now only about 4 streets away from their apartment. After sighing, she then pursed her lips when she was met with nothing but static once again. Maybe he broke it? Maybe the battery ran low? But both scenarios were so unlike her partner that she quickly pushed them aside, settling instead for an inkling of worry that began to seep into her processor. 

She sighed again. There were attributes she would rather do without when it came to being hopelessly in love, one being that her prior anxiety-free life was now infiltrated with concern for only one individual whom had so dared to crash into her life by showing her which isle she needed at the Iacon Hall of Records. 

Ariel then let a smile creep onto her faceplate. Hell, she was just there to look around -that day being her first time in Iacon- but then he walked up, inquired if she were looking for anything and her mouth reacted before her processor. But now of course, the rest was history. 

One street now… She could see the steps to their apartment as she crossed and she pulled out her phone again, just as her audios spun to the sound of a rumbling engine. 

Her optics widened. “No… You didn’t,” was the only words her voice box could utter. 

Orion was beaming, glowing even in the evening sun as he sat upon the motorcycle, revving the engine just the slightest again with the turn of his hand. “I pray you don’t mind, but I have an Iacon employee's savings account.”

Ariel looked back at him stunned, nearly dropping her phone as she holstered it.

“Sir… I do not know how to tell you this…”

Orion looked back at her, a sudden flinch of apprehension on his optics. 

“I fear I love you,” she finally giggled. 

And then he smiled once again and kicked the stand to the cycle and got off, walking to his partner as she stood idle in the walkway. He embraced her, having to lean down as she wound her arms around his neck. “I love you too, ma’am… Now come on,” he said as they parted with a kiss to her cheek, “you drive.” 

She grinned as she caressed her fingers along the seat. It was beautiful. “I cannot believe you… This is the one that we saw–," she closed her optics for a moment. "Orion… Primus.” 

Orion smirked, “Hmm, well that is not the first time I’ve heard that, love. Now get on.” 

Ariel tried to fight her giddiness as she swung her leg over the seat and sat down, inching forward as Orion sat behind her and put his servos on the back of her shoulder. “Hey, why weren’t you answering me by the way?” she asked as she felt the handlebars and revved the engine, which elicited an entirely new variation of laughter from her. 

Orion’s smile dropped. “Oh, um…” he reached back to the holster holding his phone and… “Oh Primus… I don’t have it,” he said, “I had it when I started home because I was about to call you…. Oh Primus, it must have fallen out.” 

Ariel sighed, “Well, lets go look for it.” And she kicked the stand back.


End file.
